


Sweetie Fluffie ~ Honey

by ghimlua



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghimlua/pseuds/ghimlua
Summary: DISCLAIMER :Monsta X © Starship Ent.Sweetie Fluffie Honey © ghimluaGENRE : FluffRATE : THAPPY READING !!





	Sweetie Fluffie ~ Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jooxheonz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jooxheonz).



1\. Hands

Jooheon is the number one fan of Gwieum's hands. No wonder, since her hands are so small and it fits perfectly with Jooheon's big hands.

Whenever Jooheon asks, "Why are your hands so small?",

Gwieum always answers, "Because I'm a fairy."

As a girl who easily feels cold even though she wears thick sweater, Gwieum's hands are always cold. It's safe to say that Gwieum is really thankful in having Jooheon as her walking hot-pack.

"Jooheon oppa! I need your hands! Nooow!"

It was a sign for Jooheon that his girl needs his warmth.

Jooheon would take Gwieum's hands and rub their hands. Then he would place her hands on his nape and his cheeks, trying his best to share all the warmth for Gwieum.

"Your cheeks are so chubby, squishy, and warm. They make me want to eat them."

"Your hands are so small, cute, and cold. They make me want to lick them like popsicles."

"Eeeh, gross!"

Yep, they laugh. But Jooheon really bit Gwieum's fingers.

 

2\. Lips

It was a hot day and Gwieum felt really bored waiting for Jooheon to pick her up. She opened her phone, checked her nails, and without her even realizing it, she peeled her lips.

That's one of her favorite (bad) habits. She likes the sensation of her lips being peeled and the taste of the blood. Jooheon always grumble whenever he caught Gwieum peeling her lips. And since there was no Jooheon around, she was happily doing it.

"Not too much blood," Gwieum said while looking at her finger. She took a bottle from her bag and drank the water to make her lips look fresh. Yeah, trying to fool Jooheon.

"Whoops! Sorry for making you wait."

Gwieum smiled, then she wrapped her hands around Jooheon's arm. "It's okay. I'll walk you home." 

"I should be the one who say it." Jooheon laughed as they walked outside Gwieum's school.

As they were talking all the way back home, they finally arrived at Gwieum's house. After giving a hug and a little chit chat, Gwieum waved her hand, ready to step in to her house. But suddenly Jooheon hold her hand.

"Why are your lips so red? Did you use liptint?"

"Umm... No."

Jooheon stared at her lips intensely. "You... Peeled your lips?"

"....... Yes.. I guess."

It was different from usual. Jooheon didn't say anything. He just kept silent.

"Jooheon oppa...? Uhh.. Sorry."

And still, no response.

Gwieum tried to say something, but no words came out. Her eyes became blurry. She was afraid Jooheon wouldn't say anything till the end and would just go home. She prefer the stop-peeling-your-fucking-lips Jooheon than the silent Jooheon.

"Sorry..."

She started to drop her tears before Jooheon kissed her lips without her noticing. It felt really soft on her lips, but she felt guilty. She never listened to Jooheon, even though it was for her own sake. 

Jooheon wiped her tears, then he touched the side of her lips, avoiding to touch her damaged lips. "Does it hurt?"

Gwieum nodded slightly. Jooheon kissed her once again.

"This will be the last time, you hear me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry..."

"Stop saying sorry, I already forgave you." He gave his gummy smile and patted her head.

Gwieum let out her relieved breath before waving to Jooheon. "Stay safe on your way. Be careful, don't step on ants."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end! But I'll update if I have some ideas. Actually I have one, but it's not fluffy x_x Thanks for reading! Loveu ya~


End file.
